Pink Cyalume Microphone Coord
(サイリウムマイクピンク) is a coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Red Cyalume Microphone Coord, Yellow Cyalume Microphone Coord, Light Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord, Blue Cyalume Microphone Coord, Green Cyalume Microphone Coord, Purple Cyalume Microphone Coord, and Prism Cyalume Microphone Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress composed of a pale pink torso with a strap of white and pale pink around the stomach, lined with gold to match the two rows of tiny hearts attached to it. A pink gradient semi-pleat tutu skirt hangs from it, on top of a white ruffled petticoat. Around the top of the chest and sleeves is white material striped with pink and dark pink. Gold hearts are sewn around the top with a single strap on the left shoulder, while the sleeve top layer is lined in gold with a single pink striped bow sewn to the side. A pink layer rests underneath with stripes of white and pale pink, on top of a ruffled white layer. Covering the top right shoulder to the lower left torso is a pink, dark pink, and pale pink striped piece of cloth with gold lining and a pink and gold ornate heart attached to a pink, dark pink, pale pink, silk pink, gold, and white ribbon attached to a bow. The second skirt layer is a separate diagonal striped design, alternating between pink and white stripes swinging left, and pale pink and white stripes swinging right. Two rows are adorned with gold hearts, one of which is connected to two gold chains of material. This skirt rests on a pale pink petticoat over a slightly longer ruffled white petticoat. A ribbon is sewn to the back, with each layer lined in gold or white, coming in pink, pale pink, silk pink, and dark pink. Shoes Tall pink boots with a strip of white going down the middle, lined in gold to match the sole. The strings are a gradient of soft pinks to match the cuff on top of each boot, and attached to the side of the ankle is a ornate gold heart. Above the cuff is a white and pale pink strap with two gold heart rows decorating it. Comes with a white and pink diagonal stripe knee-sock and a single pink stocking with vertical lines of white surrounding a single line of pale yellow. Accessory A pink miniature cap with four pale pink stripes, one at each corner with a thinner gold stripe. A thin gold band traces the bottom with a a stripe of pink and light pink. A large pink, pale pink, dark pink, and silk-pink striped bow rests on top with a gold middle. An ornate gold heart is attached to the lower corner. Game is a Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the Cyalume Jewel Microphone Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Cyalume Jewel Microphone Collection Category:Rosette Jewel Category:Premium Coord